Lost in the Sands: A Dragon's Legend
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Long ago in times of Myths and Legends there was a peaceful kingdom known to all. It's Prince was killed, War erigned down never ending.. But there's a legend centuries later that says it'll stop... >_
1. Dragon's Legend: Prologue

Lost in the Sands: A Dragon's Legend  
By: Anime Redneck  
3-15-03  
  
.  
Warnings: Slight AU... silliness in later chapters... maybe a little magic too...  
Hmm for now that's all I can think of there might be...  
  
.  
~oOo~ ^v^ ~oOo~ Prologue ~oOo~ ^v^ ~oOo~  
.  
  
Once long ago when sands rode the winds and the land was greener, there once stood a massive culture based on Beliefs, Honor and Duty. A people whose lives revolved around whispering myths and legends of things no one could identify yet were weary to go against the words scribbled on stone tablets and walls of things long forgotten by whom they were built.  
  
This long ago culture, a kingdom or sorts, had withstood all time. Lived long and proud, striving to keep it's way of life going... and yet they were a sad sort of people, watching as those around them fell to the hands of Time and Nature. The others had never been able to reach that stable ground that this kingdom had, and that knowledge pulled, tugging at the people's hearts. For nothing they could do was ever enough to help their friendly neighboring countrymen.  
  
It seemed, like only they were meant to survive.  
  
This culture whose people were seemingly deemed destined to live alone while their surrounding friends cultures died away, were known as the Ryu Kokumin*, or Dragon Nation to those not of their tongue.  
  
The people were kind and generous, strong and proud. All were well versed in the written words, even those of lowest standing managed to get a well taught schooling then those of their neighboring people of same standings. The Kings only son, Shi Wofa, made this accomplishment possible.  
  
His father, King Shi Shinhui, took great pride in his only son, so much so that he gave part of the nations running to the boy for handling. Of what was offered Shi Wofa only asked for the peoples education and defense; he wanted to make sure that all of his charges knew how to read and write their language, along with protecting themselves and the Kokumin should the time ever arise.  
  
Shi Wofa was seen by his people as a loving and caring leader, one all would be more the pleased to live under and watch out for. His concern was only for his Kokumin, his people. If they were safe and sound then he would worry of his own being and the rest of the world around him. He was a young leader, sharing his father's burdens but he was strong and wise; a true Godsend for those that knew him.  
  
Sadly, as good things must go, the opposite must come...  
  
It was soon after Shi Wofa's sixteenth year that Hell broke out for his peaceful Ryu Kokumin. War. For nearly two hundred years his kingdom had lived in peace and prosperity, had helped and housed those from the neighboring kingdoms fallen... Now that remaining kingdoms that held on with only hops glittering light, had cracked. Declared War on the Ryu Kokumin.  
  
King Shi Shinhui's talks of peace between the warring lands were for not. They would not listen, could not understand why his lands prospered and theirs fallen to Times degenerate hands.  
  
For all that was in times long gone where war was a current, common thing among most contents and where kind and caring people were few in-between trying to survive it all. The Ryu Kokumin was a haven for war-strung survivors to live. The kind caring rulers of the people gave way to ones false belief, that should a war break out that kingdom would fall as swift as wheat stalks to the farmers sickle.  
  
However like the lioness sleek graceful strides that hide the animal's deadly razor teeth and claws... Those that dared to think that Ryu Kokumin was a peaceful place easily to take down would soon find their own forces cut to half in under a moon's half night. Thanks to Prince Shi Wofa's advanced thinking of schooling ever charge in his lands, with teaching them fighting skills along with their army, their kingdom was well protected for any attacks.  
  
It was during one of these fights that tragedy struck close to home. Prince Shi Wofa himself led front line of the Ryu Kokumin army into battle (much to his fathers disapproval, yet even he could not stand against his son's honor of not letting his people fight alone, he would fight with them), his personal bodyguards stationed close to him. As the fights heated up, people swarmed screaming their charge, sometime during the long hours fighting a single person slipped through the lines.  
  
That single person would be the downfall of reigning peace.  
  
The fleeting eye of dark cloth among white and blue were only what some saw before it was gone again. That last time that near black form was spotted and not lost, was after he plunged a foot long dagger into the Ryu peoples beloved Prince... killing him almost instantly. Shi Wofa's twelve guards were on that sorry mans bloody body in less then a second, the last three hovering over the Prince's body checking him over, but... as his blood spilled from his body over those of his closest guard, so did his spirit leave the cooling shell it housed for the last sixteen summers.  
  
His people wept for him. His men screamed with tearful eyes as they blindly charged back into battle hacking down those in their way. His father, King Shi Shinhui silently cried out in his chambers as a piercing pain stabbed at his chest forcing his knees to buckle sending him to the ground. "Wofa..." he had moaned, taking a short time to grieve for his lost son, their connection now severed. Rising to his feet with drying eyes King Shi Shinhui grabbed his sword fastening it to his waist before exiting his room to command the armies way.  
  
For a time the war reigned on, never ending. Then when things looked badly, like they would loose the fight, or even better that they were win it. The opposing side would withdraw, ceasing the battle. Time would pass; days, weeks, months... and the war would strike up once more. The land forever was in battle...  
  
It was within these times that a rumor started churning in the mills. A whisper that the wars could be stopped forever... a rumor that none knew the price for... But a bright spot shone within these whispering words. A bright beacon for the faint of heart after their beloved Prince was killed in the line of duty... that shinning light for those who believed the myths of a persons soul returning to finish deeds undone... was none other then Prince Shi Wofa himself.  
  
And the rumor, which was whispered all those years ago kept whispering among the surviving Ryu people for generations to come, many decades later they were still whispered...  
  
The words of this rumor turned legend, read from the crumpled age old text scroll were translated some years later saying...  
  
_~_~_~_  
  
When Dragon's call rhymes,  
In Death's own time,  
When the Stars Light shown so bright,  
In darkness torn from Wars only light,  
  
When two more come assuring the sum,  
Is when Wars only light will start to fight,  
There is but one who is the Key,  
Who must stop what once was,  
  
Or forever shall it be...  
  
~_~_~_~  
The short passage has become known only today as "The Dragon Legend". A legend that's true meaning has been lost for centuries in the sands of Lower Egypt, whose ties (strangely enough) link back to lands in Northern China.  
  
Though none still live that clearly remember what this "Dragon Legend" truly means, there are those that know its words well having been passed down through the generations.  
  
And there are those still... that know, It's Time, is nearing completion...  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
.  
  
* Ryu Kokumin - translates into 'Dragon Nation/People'  
  
Prince Shi Wofa - water, irrigate; fertile, rich - issue, dispatch; get rich  
King Shi Shinhui - deep-favor/benefit/confer kindness  
  
.  
Okies, that's it for the Prologue of "Lost in the Sands: A Dragons Legend". I hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know whatcha think on it! I'm gonna try to make this one as good as if not better then the others. should be quite a challenge!  
  
::chuckles:: I know it will 'cause originally this story idea was thought up as a SM/GW cross over story... but... ::tips 'er head back and forth:: as I got to thinkin' 'bout it and readin'/writin' more of my GW stories, I kinda figured a way I could fit it to a straight GW one... heh not to mention I'm tryin' to finish up the few SM/GW stories I have going so I can put more thought into the GW ones... which I have a nice massive stack of! lol ^_^  
  
OKies, I do appologize now... ::chuckles smilin' at the confused looks:: I appologize now for any long gaps between updating ANY of my stories. ::bows:: I'm truely sorry if there's an extreamly long wait between chapters. I wish I was better at turning chapters out faster, but I have a nasty tendency to get a chapter out, work on another (for same or different story) and then get stuck on where to take it. And having twenty current stories to work on... Well you get what I'm sayin'... So while some stories may come eaiser then others... I'm still sorry if there's some long gaps between... I don't like gettin' into a really good story then waiting on them for a few months before updating, so I try not to do that to my readers... but ah ::slight shrug:: Sometimes it happens _  
  
So that out of the way! ::chuckles grinnin':: Did the prologue catch y'alls attention any? ^_^ I really hope this comes out close to how I originally planned it with a few twists. Still have some of the original plans to iron out, but I'll get on it! heh Y'all take care and have a great weekend!!  
  
Keep it kickin' guys!  
  
~ Anime Redneck 


	2. Dragon's Legend 1: Resigned Fate

Lost in the Sands: A Dragon's Legend  
1. Resigned Fate  
By: Anime Redneck  
3-15-03 ~ 5-7-03  
  
.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, TWT, maybe a wee bit of Supernatural stuff.. umm.. think that's it thus far.  
Disclaimer: We know I don' own the Guys. I don't own "Princess of Egypt" by E-Type, either. I own me truck and the plot! And ye canna 'ave either! lol ^__^  
.  
  
~oOo~ ^v^ ~oOo~  
Chapter One: ~ Resigned Fate ~  
~oOo~ ^v^ ~oOo~  
  
.  
  
Where the bloody sands am I!? Damnit to Solaris and back I knew I should have asked the last peddler where Elkense was! Crass, just my frillin' luck to be stuck in the middle of the damned desert and not know which way to turn. Cancasa is fifty iles east; the direction I just came from... Sooo... theoretically speaking... Elkense should be another seventy iles straight ahead... Supposedly...  
  
Sighing I look back at the ragged map in my hands turning it this and that way, trying to figure out if I'm right, or I've done went and lost my mind again.  
  
Knowing me as I do... I probably lost my mind... Again.  
  
Glancing about the barren wasteland of sand, sand and more sand, I resign to my fate of being lost... for the third time in two days. It's not that bad, not really. I'm usually lost more then that by now; I'm on a winning streak... so to speak.  
  
There's so much scattered debris lying around it's hard to tell what it used to be. Starting walking west again I let my eyes roam over everything, keeping sharp.  
  
It's troubling when I think about it... this stuff scattering the desert floor... One never knows if it were housings, stone signs directing people, or people themselves lain there. This damned war has blown the hell out of anything in its way. If it didn't blow it up, they stole it, if they didn't steal it; they killed it. Horrifying but true.  
  
The damned thing has been going on long before my Great Grandma was born!  
  
And why? Why the hell are we fighting? Does anyone even remember the cause for all the bloodshed? I sure the hell don't and I'm a fuckin' assassin! I've been trained in more ways then you could count on two hands to kill a person many times over. It's not pretty, but it is a life, I make money for food and save my ass in the long run.  
  
You can't live in this world without knowing how to fight. If you do, you die.  
  
There are many fractions fighting this war, as far as I can tell. The main ones with enough force and necessities to keep it going however are the Ryu Kokumin, ancient peace loving people and blood right owners of the land I walk. Sanq of Niles... they seemed to umm... What was it again? Shit I can't even remember what the damned book said anymore... Something along the lines that they were basically jealous of the Ryu Kokumin's peaceful non-battle torn world. They wanted that peace too and it didn't matter how they achieved it. The leader leading them, a woman no less! Was a real hard ass bitch.  
  
I ain't one to go judging people in this time that we're in. We've all got our problems... but she has them in spades and being a tyrannical leader over her people isn't the way to help them at all. There is some gray light to that dark night though; her lover seems able to restrain the pale iron fist somewhat. Maybe there's hope for them. But I don't hold any.  
  
Sadistic Five. Name given to the five old geezers' strong hold in the Bisteria Straight.  
  
I feel a shiver run down my spine despite the squelching heat. Those five are utterly wicked in how they fight. They take no prisoners, care for nothing but bloodshed. If your not fighting for them, you're dead on sight.  
  
The last if I can remember, a trick indeed since I'm stumbling over my own feet, this damned heat is unbearable at times! Is a larger kingdom not having fared well over the centuries called Demons Keep. Nice name, eh? Wonder who the poor soul was that named that place? Better question yet, how'd it get its name? You can't help but wonder something like that.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
I'm coming home  
and I don't want to hear another word about this  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
And I'm still lost.  
  
Sigh. I can't believe this... I've only traveled these roads (if you could call them that) a million times over; I should know the way! Elkense is my birthplace. One does not forget how to return there. I'd also do good to remember if I'm not there by sundown tomorrow, my Dame (1) is going to have a sand smoothed paddle to my ass no thanks to my eighteen years or not!  
  
I laugh at that stumbling on a sand dune I'm trying to climb up. Dame had a way with words and threats. You couldn't take them lightly either. She wasn't a weak stomached woman. Ol' Dame could duke it out with the best of them! Don't let her hear it though, she likes to keep fact she's more strength in there then a normal woman under wraps for some reason... I think she's afraid if someone of the armies standing were to find out about it, that she'd be shipped off away from the family and forced to fight.  
  
Not a pretty thought... to any of us.  
  
Should've asked Neese to come with me. I'm bored talking to myself. heh That's a new one. Usually don't mind it, can think up a bunch of strange shit to keep me company... but... all this silence, bleak sand, humid air and hot sun on my backs starting to get to me I think... Must be... 'cause I know I didn't just hear a human voice besides my own in a land where one can't see anything besides their own shadow in a hundred mile radius.  
  
Yup... loosing my mind again... Only undeviating thing I can place to why I just heard that voice again. Surely my ears deceive me because, as I turn full circle to look... I'm not seein' anything but sand... So either, I truly have lost my mind (a scary thought I know) or someone's playing hide and seek in the bloody steaming desert and it ain't funny!  
  
Sighing once more I head on out where I *think* (another sad thought) Elkense should be. Throwing one last look around me at the scattered debris I curse the damn wars again. No one remembers (that I know) why we're fighting anymore, so why not just stop? I think it's a reasonable request, but then again, I'm also an assassin and shouldn't have a say in anything... Sigh, woe is me.  
  
But because of these battles, of this millennia long war, the towns and cities have been blown to hell and back so many times there's not much left of them. Hence, my current predicament... This town is one example of what I mean. It's nothing but ruins. I'm sure... pretty sure if I'm on the right track... that it should have been Skellenry. Which, is a town or two before my own, Elkense.  
  
I snort. However, it's been blown to hell and back, so I've no real way to make sure that I *am* on the right track. Once again, Wonderful!  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
It's hard to fight well  
and come alone back from the abyss  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Mesia! (2) Someone... It's lonely out here... I never noticed it before being with my family and brothers... my friends on jobs... I've always been around people, but now that Neese didn't come with me on this trip home... I can hear the silence around the winds voice. It's sort of sad, ya know?  
  
Rolling my shoulders I wince as the heat soaked material of my duster digs into my sensitive skin. I haven't completely healed from the last job and it bites. Dame would have a field day chiding me on how I shouldn't have started home in this condition, but ya know, I couldn't help it; and she knows that as well. In my line of work you get hurt... a lot, it's just something you have to deal with.  
  
The last one was a dozy. Some big hotshot of the 8th Calvary for Sank. Its gotten to the point where I don't ask half the times why I'm taking this person out. What they've done to deserve their fate. Sadly... I honestly don't care anymore. I used to. Used to ask every time a new job came up, what the target had done. They'd either answer me or not. Which either, psh, fine, whatever.  
  
Of course, answer or not didn't change the fact I needed money to survive and I took the jobs.  
  
I think the guy from Sank's name was Tarboro, or something like that, real strange name even for desert people... We've all got weird sounding names... well, weird sounding to outsiders anyways. But ain't that usually how it goes?  
  
Anyway, the job came in and I went out. I didn't ask why, I just went. Like I said, I could care less why these days, just as long as what I do somehow makes a difference in the way the war ends. At this point, I wouldn't care if we didn't win... I'm sorry. I love my Ryu Kokumin with all that I am... but if the war ends... just if it ends... then great! Wonderful! I don't care. I'm just tired of fighting. Granted, whoever wins better not be the tyrant lady... I fear what would happen if she got a hold of the throne.  
  
Anyhow... I go to kill this guy and have no troubles entering the camp unnoticed. I got to his tent and was about to make the kill when the sonofabitch jumped from his coverlet right at me! The damned idiot knew I was coming for him... *knew* it! I don't know how, don't know what slimy little shit warned him, but he knew. Was ready and we actually had to fight.  
  
Grinning at the memory I flex my shoulders again. It was a wonderful fight. Don't get me wrong, I'm tired of fighting, but I never actually have to do anything. See, most of my killings are done at night, while they're asleep so they feel less pain... At least in my eyes they do. So, no fight is needed from me usually. It's been a long while since I was able to use my skills fully and this guy put up one hell of a fight.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
No more of them lunatic thoughts  
time's up for the Don Quixot  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
In the end though, his skills didn't mean shit. He died, I lived, case closed. Well almost anyways. He got a few lucky blows in, I'll give his sorry ass that much. I tried to execute a roundhouse on the ass and he caught my leg flipping me, injuring my shoulders as I landed. His knife skills were pretty cool though, haven't seen a lot of people that forgo the swords and fight with daggers instead. He got a few blows in from that too... frillin' fool...  
  
Wounds aside, like I said, in the end it didn't matter.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Now I *know* I heard *that* call!  
  
Be my mind spared I know I heard it. I stop, look around and blink. Well I'll be damned. "HELLO THERE!" I yell out to the figure running towards me. Or is he walking? He's taller then me, got longer legs, maybe he's just walking after all, one never knows in this weather. The sands love to play tricks on the mind.  
  
He comes closer, one arm waving in the air and I can finally make out something of his appearance. He is tall, wow. Now see, I'm 5'9", nothing short there, not really anyhow... but this guy has got to be at least 6'4"... slim build, long slender legs and arms, angular face with short trimmed ginger hair and pretty blue eyes. Nice lookin' man if I do say so myself. But something seems off about him... He looks the type to be in a castle somewhere running the show, not wondering out in the desert in a trench coat and combat boots.  
  
heh Imagine that... he's dressed damn near like I am! Good taste, what can I say? heh Smiling as he walks over I watch him carefully... You can never be sure in this world today, but feeling polite and not getting the vibes from him I do from the slimy characters I hold out my hand to him, "Hello there, how ya doin'?"  
  
"Greetings, I'm well as can be expected given the days heated rays. And yourself?"  
  
My, he sure is an eloquent figure isn't he? All formal like. "Sunburned where it shines, tired, aching" saying jokingly but serious I shrug, "Rather then that, I'm just peachy!"  
  
He chuckles good naturally, "If I may be permitted to travel with you I'd be more then happy to share my shelter with you?"  
  
Well, that's a nice thought and all, but what exactly is he talking about and why me? heh Not like I'm seein' anyone else around for the next fifty isles or anything... But... I'm still not sensing anything bad from him so... "Alright sure! Anything to cut down this damn heat!"  
  
"Most appreciative" he nods extending his hand towards me, "My name is Treize... Treize Kushirain."  
  
I grin. That certainly is a strange last name... "Duo" sticking out my hand again, "Duo Masial."  
  
"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Duo Masial." Shaking my hand his head tips to the side a little, a look I'm guessing he doesn't do much, but it's kinda... well... kiddish on his tall self, "That is an unusual name..."  
  
Time for me to laugh now. "Mine's unusual? Sorry man, but your is kinda out there to!" I couldn't believe it, but when he smiles, he gains more handsome points. It totally transforms his face into something new... neat, and people say when I glare hairs stand on end. heh Guess it's reverse for some people.  
  
"Yes, I do suppose my name is a bit... extraordinary."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say!" rolling my eyes playfully I chuckle, making sure he knows I'm only kidding. I don't want him to take offence to anything I say. I can be as serious as the next guy, but I'm just a kind-hearted goofball, as my brother loves to call me. "I'm heading to Elkense if that's alright with you?"  
  
Nodding he smiles a bit more, this one a tired smile. Know how he feels... "Perfectly fine my dear man..." he bows and I'm pretty sure he knows I'm not out of my teens yet. See, told ya, eloquent. "Any place is much welcomed then this bleak barren land. Traveling with another living soul is also a comfort I have not known for some days now. I thank you kindly."  
  
"Naw, don't worry about it, really. I've been on the road... somewhere... for the last three days, it's nice seein' someone else too."  
  
"Well then please, do step a bit closer, I shall give some cover from the heat."  
  
I didn't see how he was planning to do that. Honestly, there wasn't anything for isles around! But, I figure what the hay. Worst that could happen would be I'd get no shelter from the sun and have a companion to travel with... Where's the down side besides no shade there, eh?  
  
It didn't strike me 'til after we had started walking that I was feeling a bit cooler. Clothes finally loosing some of the heat they'd soaked in, yet I couldn't figure out how he was doing it... I mean, we're walking in broad daylight, there's nothing above us but sun and a few darting clouds, but not enough to cause any major shade we could use.  
  
Though I shrug it off not caring. Hey, I'm cooling off; I could really care less. Unless he can make water out of sand. In that case, I'd be in heaven, ya know? However... notice the pause there... as I looked to the ground my steps faulted causing me to stumble and look up at him with wide eyes. No way...  
  
I didn't think he noticed 'cause he kept walking on, but he turned shooting me a glance, lips curling upwards in a wiry smile, "Problem?"  
  
"No" answering quickly shaking my head in wonder. Too cool! I didn't know he was a... but wow! "You're a-"  
  
"Yes, does it bother you?" he cuts me off and I furiously shake my head. He looked relieved at that.  
  
Can't blame him really. Not many people like his kind for some reason, something about easily switching sides or causing damage... illusions, some type of bull like that. But hell man! He was cooling us both down, it was near two hours overhead and, heh I'd love it if he came on travels with me all the time! This is neat!  
  
"Too amazing..."  
  
Glancing at me again he smiles, obviously getting a silent kick out of my wonder of him. I'm sorry guys; I'm a simple fellow if you over look being a young assassin and all... I come from a simple family and we don't have many luxurious things as the upper crust people do... We also don't see many, if any, people like him. Their rare and I can only count my blessings for running into someone like him.  
  
"Your fairly young to be an assassin, airn't you?"  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
All I ever wanted was to give this my best shot  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Stiffening at his question I turn a glare on him; not one of my worst but it gets the message across nonetheless.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask such a thing."  
  
The guy was too damn polite. I knew he couldn't mean anything by it. Though I was intrigued on how he knew I was what I am... "How did you know?" it sounded a bit reluctant to my own ears. I didn't like talking about what I was. I tried to forget about that until the next case came in, until then or someone attacked me, I buried that part of me.  
  
"I'm sorry" he says again and I'm about ready to stop him if he tries again but he goes on, "I did not mean to bring up any unwanted memories for you, I was merely curious as to how a young boy like you became one." Yeah, I am too, but I want to know why- "As for how I knew..." he explains, "Your eyes gave it away."  
  
Okay, I'm stumped, "My eyes?"  
  
"Yes, their very expressive. And though I must commend you on a job well tried at hiding that part of yourself from them. I must also apologize for point it out, my kind... don't tend to miss much."  
  
"It okay" Honestly it was... just... shocking that he could figure that out about me... I mean, you don't have people coming up to you everyday going 'Hey you're an assassin right? I need a job done.' There are only a few people besides my family that know this fact. Those few being the ones that give me the jobs. "Well I umm..."  
  
"You don't have to answer, Duo. My curiousness merely got the better of me there."  
  
Sighing in relief I thank him. "It's not that I wouldn't answer you... honestly... it's just that... Well I don't know how I came to be this way anymore..." he peers at me quizzically and I chuckle. That look is cute on him as well, "When I was born, I was told that I had an odd ability to break and mend almost anything. I had a tougher hide on me then anyone had ever seen before... When I was older and we went out on the Hunts... well, it appeared that I also had a knack for killing animals with one blow, no matter the object used to achieve that mark."  
  
He nods in thought, "I see... so you're a Natural that someone found and put to a use... I can see where that would be true... and where you tired of it all..." he paused in his small speech and threw me a sad look, "Almost as I am of running..." At that I nodded and we spent the rest of the day in comfortable silence. Ever now and then I'd look down and marvel at the shadow that he was casting over the both of us... it was just too neat. I'd never met one like him before.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
'  
  
Night fell rather quickly from then on. We walked and talked of a few different things, mainly the wars and what we've been up to. Treize is a nice guy. He's got his dark side, like I do, but then again every one has that side to them.  
  
I found out that he's been running, hiding from people for the better part of three or four years now. It's depressing really... 'Cause like me, and not being able to recall how I came to being an assassin... He can't remember why they're chasing after him or for exactly how long he's been on the run. But... he says it's definitely between three and four years. Not in his words of course. I grin.  
  
Between talkin' and walkin' we wound up in Pinsanille by nightfall finding a small rundown, sand ridden place to stay in. Wasn't the Imperial Suit, but at least it was a place to stay and it was what we wanted. heh Didn't have to pay rent either. Shaking my head I grab for my duffle and snap out the sleeping bag laying down close to the fire, Treize on the other side of it.  
  
It was slowly growing on me. I was still amazed at the amount of things he could do! I've never met anyone like him before; I know I've said that already, but well... You'd have to meet him to know what I mean. Upset idly though... I found out he can't change sand to water. Smirking at the memory I sit up digging in my bag and offering him half a melon I got from the town before. They'd got a really weird name for them... It's a big melon, green and red... called a 'Canshia'. Yet I've heard others just calling it a 'water melon'... which fits fine with me, I mean, it's juicy as hell and have a lot of seeds in it... so ya know, 'water melon' works for me!  
  
We spent the night in quiet company. Not much needed to be said. We had grown comfortable in one another's presence, and I grant you this... With anyone else, it would have seemed a stupidly thing to do. We're in a time of war, have been since before I was born, so gaining someone's trust that you haven't known your whole life is like bargaining on someone's pottery and hoping it doesn't break the first time in the oven.  
  
You never know what's going to happen from it.  
  
Trusting people too easily, could cost you're your life.  
  
And yet I knew that this man, Treize Kushirain, would not hurt me. It wasn't his story; wasn't his smooth calming voice. It was his eyes, and his bare open trust. If someone had ill will towards another person, they wouldn't let their guards down. And that's exactly what he did. HE trusted me. As odd as that was to see, 'cause not many do trust at first meeting or glance, Hell! Not many trust me period 'cause of my eyes and stance. I'm not a very easy person to get to trust someone! And I do not, ever, let my guards down.  
  
Spitting out a few seeds I stare over the fire at my new friend. Yet around him I did. I let my guards down. I could trust this man. My Dame's always told me that 'Eyes are the windows to the soul'. I have no clue where she heard this bit of knowledge, but it seems true enough for the few people I have felt this way towards.  
  
Treize trusted me and as cliché as it might sound... that really touched me since many people go their way to avoid me. I really appreciated having a new friend and hopped that when we reached Elkense he'd choose to stay with me, wonder around with me. I mean, if he's on the run anyways... He has no place to go, right? So why not stay with me and Dame, Sire and my annoying siblings? No other place then home... and Treize has been kicked or run out of his... So I could share!  
  
heh If he agrees that'd be so cool! I'd gain another brother! Though it also bites 'cause that means he'd be the oldest now and I'd be second oldest, but at least this way... He doesn't seem likely to pick on me about stuff like the other brats do.  
  
Grinning I give a small wave at Treize as he stares into the fire and smile shooting down further into my warm little sack, "G'night Treize." I hear him murmur back as my eyes close and I trust him to keep the night safe for me while he's awake. When he's not, well my sense are always in tune, so I'll know if something goes wrong or tries sneaking up on us. Not to mention he has his own neat little tricks to help keeping us safe.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
'  
  
It was early next morning when I groaned rolling over and buried deeper into the warmth surrounding me. I didn't want to get up. I was tired, sore, my shoulders still ached... Although... there a rather taste bud rising smell coming from the back of me that was slowly but surely nudging my sleep drenched mind back into the waking world. "Naw mornin'..."  
  
"I'm afraid so little bro" came the smooth, rich alto. If I hadn't known him for as short a time as I did... I'd swear he was amused by something and why... Why was he callin' me 'Little bro'?  
  
Rolling over cracking one eye open I find him at the reawakened fire with a make shift grill over the top of it frying... something. While I'm not sure what that 'something' was, I do know that it smelled *really* good! "Whatcha making?" Wasn't the first question I wanted to ask, but obviously, my stomach was taking over my speaking abilities.  
  
"Roasted nigawa, sabisa, and a few other choice vegetables I had left over from my previous meal..." I nodded, sounded good to me, just as long as he didn't tell me which animal he was referring to... "And some rice." He added as an after thought and I didn't feel like questioning where he got the rice. Know I didn't have any... sure the hell couldn't be that much in this town...  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Sitting up carefully I flexed my shoulders once more and wince. Damn they hurt... I could probably ask for him to help with that, but naw... Couldn't take advantage of him like that, even if he probably didn't mind doing it. "Hey..." now my mind was waking up enough I could finally ask, "Why did you call me 'Little bro'?" he looked at me confused a second, smirked and then looked like I might be mad at him for it. "No! I don't mind! Honest. Just curious." Surely I didn't go and blabber something about it last night while I was watching him and didn't know it?  
  
Tension leaving his shoulders at my words he relaxed, small smile blooming across his lips as he stirred the morning meal. "You talk in your sleep." I blushed. You've got to be kidding me! I've got three younger siblings that lived in the same room as me for *years* and not one of them told me this fact! "You called me your older brother, speaking something about staying near you..." he looked at me questioningly, eyes a bit shiny.  
  
Okay yeah, so that went about the lines of my thinking last night and I hadn't said them out loud. Which is nice... But still I dreamt about it and now he knew... Well... not a bad thought really... "Umm..." rubbing the back of my neck I knew I looked sheepish, "...Yeah... I was sort of uh..." Goddess this was embarrassing! But I didn't lie sooo... "...Thinking about that..."  
  
"You would honestly like me to stay with you?"  
  
Was it that hard a thought to accept? Dumbass! Mentally hitting myself I smile for him. I forgot, he was chased out of his town; even by those he called family. "Of course!" I answered quickly not wanting him to think I was pulling on his leg or something. "That is of course umm... You'd like to?" I was hoping he would. He's a nice guy, almost like a big brother to me, I mean he offered me shelter even if it couldn't be seen, and he didn't even know me! Besides... no one should have to be alone.  
  
His smile widened a little more, "I would be honored..." giving a short bow; as much he could being squatted near the fire his eyes caught the flames dancing as he lifted his head a bit more and smirked at me, "Squirt."  
  
"GAH!" falling over backwards I laughed throwing an arm over my eyes. What the hell'd I get myself into now? Please, someone, tell me he's not going to be picking on me too... Hoy vey... "You had siblings, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. I knew the answer now.  
  
"Oh yes, a younger sister that absolutely loved to get on my last nerve before lunch time." I could picture his brow furrow in memory of her, "She had a particularly vicious streak in her."  
  
Sitting up I smiled at him, "Remind me not to meet this sister of yours." He nods and I stand to stretch, "You'll just *love* meeting my rat pack then." Laughing at his scrunched up confused face I leave the small house looking for a place to relieve myself before wondering back in and helping to pack the stuff before eating and heading out. It was a near full days traveling before we'd reach Elkense. I had told Treize what my Dame would do if I wasn't there by nightfall and the guy had snickered, though kindly, at me and smiled understandingly.  
  
I don't know what we were still doing in the town truthfully. It was near mid morning and we still had many more isles to travel if we were going to be home before Dame started on the warpath. If we weren't home by her time she'd start to worrying. And after worrying for a while once we did get there, our asses would be tanned red despite our ages. Well, I think I'll let his beating slid this time since it was going to be his first time there and all.  
  
Turning down a side street I was beginning to wonder just what the hell Treize was looking for. Some herbal something or another. I claim to know nothing about it whatsoever. Not only is he... well what he is, but he's also a Mesia. Twice blessed was this man beside me. Thrice am I for him finding me! heh Didn't take long that morning before he finally noticed the way I was wincing and rolling my shoulders trying to relieve some of the pain. Doesn't go to say though, that I didn't ask for his healing of the more painful parts. Doesn't mean I didn't really appreciate it either 'cause I do! I just didn't want him to worry about me. I was fine... really.  
  
So here we are, wondering around Cronos Bend and viewing the peddler booths for his healing herb. Well, technically, he's looking, I'm just sort of skipping from booth to booth. Usually in my line of work, I don't have time to stop and see what everyone else is offering to other people. Yeah, sure, I know what all you could get, but I've never stopped to *look* at anything, ya know?  
  
While browsing the many items, I started to wonder what my family might like. Be nice to get them something on this trip home. I don't go home enough if you ask me, my job keeps me hiking all around the Kokumin. Idly picking up and setting things down I realized; I had no clue what they'd like now. Frowning I eyed another item. I hadn't been home in near a year, lots of things change in a year. How much had those brats grown up? Would they appreciate the same things I'd always gotten for them?  
  
Stopping that there I knew it was wrong. Oh they'd appreciate it alright, but would they like it? That was the important question. heh Right along with what I could get them that would last longer then a few weeks. Those kids were hell on anything!  
  
My thoughts are what I think had distracted me so much that I didn't notice when the noise around me picked up and I was suddenly thrown to the ground full force by something that I couldn't see... Well, that I didn't see the first time it came running at me. While on the ground though, I did notice the lump laying on me breathing heavily as if it'd just ran a few isles nonstop.  
  
I was about to reach forward to see if what exactly it was, boy or girl, when it looked up. My hands refused to move at my beckoning, mind shut down at the face peering up at me desperately. It was rugged, harsh from living on the streets no doubt. Dirt crusted his brow and hair, tiny scratch scars, cuts and bruses lined his visible flesh and I involuntarily shivered at the damage done. I'm no wise all seeing Seer, but it didn't take one for me to figure out half the inflicted skin marring blemishes were not all from life on the streets.  
  
What had captured my eyes though, seemed to cause time to slow for us, was the shock that rippled through my body as he looked up... and his eyes... They were slanted upwards a bit, almond shaped of the deepest brown or black I had ever seen; greatly contrasting with is golden tanned skin. I'd never seen anyone like him before... Never. Sure, people that live in the fields get a tan like that, but nothing... not the same combination of hair and eye color with that skin color. Trust me, I've seen a *lot* of people.  
  
Slowly, ever so not to scare the poor boy, I moved one hand up to slip some of the freed locks of shoulder blade length hair back behind his ear and smiled, trying to calm him down. He was ready to push off and run again, I could sense it. See it in his frightened eyes. They shone with desperation, unease, nervousness... and something I never would have expected to see in someone as weak (for his body was thin and frail) yet strong looking as him... he was scared.  
  
Suddenly I had the urge to find out why he was scared. I'm an assassin people. Yet I've never seen someone this small, easily a year my younger, so scared. What the hell had happened to him? I'm soft hearted, you remember me telling you that... So being careful, I kept the smile in place and eased up from the ground bringing him with me. He didn't protest, even sagged against me a little bit but his eyes kept darting around the area.  
  
Looking around for Treize I spotted him a few booths down and started to make our way over there. I might've just picked up another lost soul to take home with me. I chuckled at that drawing those almond eyes back towards me, a hint of curiousness shining in them now, forcing the scared look back a bit. I smiled, patted his shoulder and pointed to my tall friend. He glanced between me and him, seeming to consider his options as he looked behind him, ears perking up at some sound I could barely hear.  
  
Something was following him.  
  
It was the only logical reasoning I could reach to why he had blindly plowed into me on the street. If he'd been looking where he was running, it wouldn't have happened. Looking over his shoulder though... it did. Almost instantly at the noise of footfalls nearing us he tried to pull away. If I had some semblance of 'smart' in me, I'd of let him go, but instead I pulled him closer shaking my head. Silently telling him I wasn't going to let him go and face it alone. I don't know why, I'm too damned soft for my own good I guess, but I *am* an assassin, I could protect him.  
  
His eyes frantically looked from me to behind him and back again, pleading with me to let him go; but I couldn't. Placing both hands on his trembling shoulders I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No." I wasn't leaving him. I wasn't going to let the others (whoever they were) get him if he was this frightened of them.  
  
Was it just me, or were people running away suddenly finding shelter with me?  
  
I pointed to Treize once more, myself, "We'll help you." The poor kid was about ready to collapse, his breathing was still rapid gasps of air, lungs trying desperately to gulp in greedy amounts. How long had he been running from these people?  
  
With fire in his eyes and defeated, slumped shoulders, he nodded slowly trying to nudge me that way. If we hadn't been in a hurry of sorts to get him safe, I'd of found the action adorable. However it seemed we were in a rush to safety him so I placed a hand at the small of his back, the other wrapped around his right arm to help keep him standing as we made way for Treize.  
  
He wasn't watching, didn't know we were coming and as I yelled out, "TREIZE!!" he nearly dropped whatever vial it was in his hands. Slightly amusing I can assure you. Treize is not the type to be startled easily; he's got a cool calm demeanor about him that is like my jokesters mask. Reaching him ignoring his questioning glance at the slight boy with me, "We need to leave. Now." That got his interest I noticed.  
  
"Why do we-" angry shouts started to be heard in the distance. He looked at the boy, and then over my shoulder where I could only guess outlines were starting to be seen before meeting my gaze. "Right then. This way." He turned to go and I followed, the boy in tow.  
  
We made it a few feet before the lad by me faltered and fell. I moved to catch him, and barely just did around the waist before he could hit the ground. He gave a pained whimper going limp in my arms. I flinched; feeling a tightening ball grow in my stomach at the thought that his ribs were either broke, cracked or bruised. Neither of the three being good things at the moment.  
  
My mind worked over time trying to come up with something that would hide the three of us until the mob squad left the area. Sadly though, I drew a blank while lifting the frail body beside me, one arm thrown around my neck, the other hold him around the waist. I couldn't carry him because of my duffel, my shoulders still ached some; I sighed. This wasn't good. Then it hit me like a one-ton brick. TREIZE! Goddess I was so stupid at times!  
  
Edging closer to the tall fellow so no one could over hear us I motioned for him to lean down so I could speak in his ear. "You're a Speller! [3] Can't you hide him with maho? Make him vanish to others eyes but our own?" It was the only thing I could think of. If we could make the kid disappear then we could walk right out of town, no problems.  
  
I watched anxiously while the ginger haired man thought about it. I was ready to ask again when he finally nodded, "I can, but it'll take a minute. This way." Grabbing my arm gently he pulled us down an alley before standing in front of us, hands clasp together, brows creased in concentration. I didn't know much about this maho business, but enough to know it took quite some thinking and will power or sorts to work out. Like I said, I didn't know much about it. I only knew enough to know that, like Treize said, I was a Natural... I wasn't a Speller and so didn't know much about it.  
  
However, with what I did know I didn't expect the next thing I felt. It was almost like the age old fairy tales you hear about. Ya know, how Fairies went around helping or being mischievous to people using their Fairy Dust? Well that's what it felt like. I have no clue if it was just the shifting of wind around us, maybe the dust from the ground kicking up, but I do know it felt... soft and nice... Almost warm and inviting... I closed my eyes, just letting the sensation of thousands of little sparkles of dust settle over my skin where I held the small boy.  
  
I felt the smallest of tingles and when I opened my eyes Treize stood stock still breathing just a tad bit harder then before, his eyes a light with some inner... power? They shone more then normal... Turning I focused my attention on the small one my arm was about and smiled. He had another golden glow about him, this one form Treize's maho. "So it's done then?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, it will hold him 'til we reach the outer edges."  
  
That was good for me. The outer edges of the town were ten isles from our current location. Far enough away that when he 'suddenly appeared' with us, no one would see it happening. "Great. Then we better get a move on. We've still got time to make before reaching Elkense." Nodding in agreement he again walked in front of me - us - leading the way. I walked carefully, balancing the body aside me to look like I was holding the belt loop of my duster while walking. Quite the trick let me tell ya!  
  
I was amazed though. No one was looking at us! Well, I mean, they were *looking* at us, but not in the way that said we were more then we seemed. His maho had worked! The little tike was invisible to the others eyes but our own. Which, let me say, helps a lot 'cause I'd of been lost trying to grip him to tighten around his shoulder had I not seen him.  
  
So with Treize leading the way. Me trying to mask wonderingly awed eyes with a subtle wonder of the things *around* me instead of by me, I followed him as we made our way towards Elkense. It would take another seven hours if we were lucky to make it before nightfall. But we'd get there... Until then, we agreed to switch the small boy from my hold to his every few hours so neither of us tired out easily. He wasn't heavy by any means... yet carrying the boy for hours at a time, was bound to ware one thin.  
  
And so our walks continued heading towards my Dame and Sire's house... What surprises awaited me there I wondered rolling my eyes. Time's good grace would only tell...  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
1. Dame = Mother ...... Sire = Father  
2. Mesia = someone who knows the art of healing.  
3. Speller = someone that has the natural talent for Magic, casting spells of near any sort. 'Maho' is Japanese for "Magic".  
'  
  
And there's your next installment of LIS:ADL's ^_^ Hope ya like it! I'm off to work on umm... What's next? TTO2? ::scratches 'er head:: Well, I think that's next so I'll work on that one. ^__^;; Anywho! I'm off now! Y'all have a great one! ^_~  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
'  
  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen  
  
. 


End file.
